


Into The Shadows

by Mercy_Rhyne



Series: Of Shadows And Light [3]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst I guess, Blood, Death, Fantasy AU, There's a lot of stuff going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Warnings: Death, blood, mention of (feeling like) burning and freezing (skin), blood, (forced) suicide, lots of death





	Into The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Death, blood, mention of (feeling like) burning and freezing (skin), blood, (forced) suicide, lots of death

As Virgil leafed through his books, looking for  
the correct spell, he read out the spells he saw. He needed one particular  
spell to achieve his goal. He knew it was there somewhere, he had read it  
multiple times. Usually, he’d scoff and skip it. Why would he need it anyways?  
He didn’t feel anything anyways. But here he was, searching for that very  
spell. A spell to remove all and any feelingof guilt he could possibly feel. He’d never be bothered by it  
again.

After a few moments, the sorcerer found the spell. He smiled and placed the book on the table as he read out the words on the page in front of him. The shadows slowly grew bigger and darker as he used his magic to execute the spell. 

When he finished, Virgil expected to feel something, he didn’t know what, but he expected to feel some sort of change. Something that signified the spell had worked. But he didn’t. He felt nothing.

Until a few moments later. 

A wave of agonizing pain filled his chest. Virgil groaned as the pain took a hold of his heart. It seemed to squeeze it so tightly until it got too much. He wanted it to stop. It was the worst pain he had ever felt and it didn’t stop. It seemed to go on for ever and ever. It didn’t seem to stop. 

But then, it did. After just a few moments of unbearable pain, it stopped. It had felt like an eternity. Virgil fell to the cold floor of his cave as he reached up to his chest. He felt… something. It felt different. It felt good. _He_ felt good. Finally. 

It was just a few days after that that the Shadow Sorcerer showed up again. He teleported himself to the Royal Palace. The staff was still shocked by what had happened a few days before that and they were still trying to clean up the mess that the sorcerer had left. The bodies of the royals and the two advisors had finally been removed, but this was all but over. 

Virgil made sure that he blended in with the shadows as he made his way through the palace, searching for one specific room. No one noticed him as he walked around in the vast hallways. If he was lucky enough, the wielders would still reside in the same rooms where they resided all those years ago. He knew they were still in the palace: they had helped the staff get rid of the bodies that Virgil had hung on the gate, after all. He just needed to find them. 

The night had already fallen as Virgil stepped inside one of the large chambers. Sticking to the shadows in the corner of the room, he looked around. It was as if he travelled back in time. He knew this room. The high windows were hidden by deep red curtains that matched the ones that decorated the canopy bed that stood in front of the sorcerer. 

Tones of red and yellow were present in every corner of the room. Even the black couch carried red and yellow pillows. It was as if nothing had changed in those twenty years. Virgil would almost feel nostalgic. But he didn’t feel anything. 

This had to be it. If Onye was still here, he would have to reside here. There was no other reason why they would have kept this room the way they had. He just had to wait for the right time. 

It wasn’t long before Onye stepped into the room, softly muttering to himself. He looked exhausted. More exhausted than he usually did. Perfect. 

“Long time no see,” Virgil said as Onye moved to sit down on his couch. The older sorcerer froze as he heard the voice. With a smirk gracing his features, Virgil stepped out of the shadows, walking towards Onye. The man still had his back turned to the Shadow Sorcerer. 

“Turn around,” Virgil ordered coldly, “I want to be able to look into your eyes.”

Onye slowly did as he was told and stopped as soon as he locked eyes with the other sorcerer. They were much, much closer than he had expected. 

“Virgil,” Onye greeted softly, “what are you doing here?”

“Do I need to have a reason to visit my favourite teacher?” the sorcerer asked with a fake grin plastered onto his face. 

Onye was scared. Virgil could see it in his eyes. He tried not to show it, but Virgil saw right through his act. He knew the man in front of him was a more powerful wielder than he was and this frightened him. Virgil could practically _taste_ Onye’s fear, and it satisfied him, while also making him lust for more. It was a certain addiction that he was now exposed to and he could only want for more. 

Virgil’s eyes started glowing a weak crimson as he took a few steps closer to the man that used to train him. Onye could feel the pressure increasing. It was as if the air grew heavier. It seemed to crush him underneath its increasing weight. But he couldn’t move. He couldn’t fight back. He couldn’t do anything. 

Virgil was the more powerful sorcerer of the two men in the room and both of them knew this. Even if Onye had the ability to resist against the other male’s magic, it would not help his case in any way. He did not have enough power in his body to make a difference. He could not change his fate. And knowing this was even more terrifying than knowing he was going to die. 

He struggled to find the words or the energy to reply. But fear and Virgil’s magic stopped him.  
The younger sorcerer stepped forwards and he brought his mouth closer to Onye’s ear.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this moment?” he whispered as a few wisps of dark shadows carefully reached out for Onye.

“Twenty years,” Virgil said, realising that the man in front of him was not going to respond to his question. “I’ve been waiting to do this for twenty years.”

The dark shadows had wrapped themselves around Onye’s arms and his legs. Onye could feel his skin blistering and it both burned and stung with an icy cold at its touch. He bit the inside of his lip and forced himself to look at the man in front of him. If he was going to die, so be it. But he wouldn’t spend his last moments cowering in fear. Virgil didn’t deserve that joy. 

“You messed up my childhood,” Virgil growled softly. His voice was laced with malice and anger that he had built up over all those decades. “My entire life.”

“I was merely executing orders.” Onye’s voice wasn’t as steady as the man would have wanted it to be, but it was steady enough. There was at least a hint of calmness present in his voice.

“Was it an order when you told the king about my skills?” Virgil questioned. “About my progress? And when you recommended him to use me as a weapon in his pointless wars, was that a fucking order?”

As Virgil spoke, his voice grew darker and so did the shadows that restrained Onye. They gripped the man tighter and he flinched as the burning sensation grew stronger, quickly followed by a strong freezing sensation. 

“Virgil, let me explain it to you,” Onye tried. It was a lame attempt at trying to extend the last few moments of his life, but it was his only chance. However, like the sorcerer had expected, the man in front of him merely responded with a low chuckle.

“Why? So you can try to catch me off guard to safe your pathetic little life? Don’t tell me you think I’d fall for something like that. I don’t need your explanations. So don’t try to rescue yourself. Because you won’t succeed.”

Virgil smirked as he looked at the man in front of him. The looks of doubt, horror and fear in Onye’s dark eyes brought him so much joy. The man tried to hide his fears, but Virgil could see through his petty façade. He was scared. 

“Do you have any last word, my dear teacher?” Virgil smirked as he conjured a dagger out of thin air. The hilt was shiny and decorated by many onyxes and silver. Onye eyed the weapon suspiciously as he took a step backwards, only to be met with the couch behind him. The shadows restraining Onye had disappeared and his hands could move freely again. However, his right hand moved up and reached out for the dagger. But Onye did not _want_ to do this. It was as if his hand had a life of its own. Slowly, it gripped the hilt of the dagger and brought the weapon closer to his chest. And then he realised what was going on. His eyes shot up to study Virgil, who was looking at Onye’s right hand with his eyes glowing red ever so slightly. 

No matter how Onye tried to resist, his right hand would not let go of the dagger. Even when he tried to pry the weapon out of his grasp with his remaining hand, he did not succeed. The man quickly gave up trying to fight it and decided he had no choice but to accept it. He knew he was going to die. No need to fight it.

Onye could only watch as his own hand made his way to his chest, pointing the sharp weapon at his heart. As it slowly - very slowly - dug into his skin, tearing it apart. As the red blood soaked his clothing and stained his hands. The pain was excruciating, but he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Until the loss of blood made his knees buckle and his hands shake. Until his vision became blurry and spotted. 

He didn’t see anything. He didn’t feel anything. He didn’t hear anything. He barely felt like he was alive anymore. Onye felt his hand released the dagger as he fell forwards. As he breathed his last. 

And Virgil just watched. 

When Onye had collapsed on the floor, blood pooling around him, the young sorcerer left. He had four more people to go. Then, his plan would be completed. Just a few more hours. 

First came Kara, the witch who had taught Virgil the basics of healing. Then he visited Sagi, the wizard who told him exactly how to conceal himself from the eyes of his enemies. Jadu, the sorcerer who had taught Virgil the most basic magic was next. And last but not least, Dhala, the youngest of the wielders. She had taught the young sorcerer how to defend himself in a battle. 

The five sorcerers were left behind in their rooms, where the staff of the palace could find them, in a pool of their own blood. One of them clutched a small note in their hand. 

_They all had to pay._

And for weeks, _months_ , the Shadow Sorcerer disappeared. He’d never been absent for this long and slowly, people started to hope they’d finally be free of him. They rebuilt their state, replaced the old monarchs and moved on with their lives. Everyone tried to forget about what had happened in the Royal Palace. And after months, they moved on. No one could forget the day that the Royal Family had fallen. No one ever would. But they moved on. They almost stopped wondering what happened to their murderer. They almost gave up trying to find him and make him pay for what he’d done to the royals. To the wielders. To the innocent citizens. _Almost_

But after months, when everyone thought the Sorcerer had disappeared, he showed up again. And it was even worse than before. They’d never be free from the Shadows Sorcerer. For where there is light, there must always be a shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the final part to my series Of Shadows and Light. I’m not sure I’m happy with all of this but… here it is anyways! This fic rounds of my arc for Virgil’s character and ends the whole story. There is an open ending though, so what happens is all up to you :D I just wanted to add that I loved this series and I’m gonna miss my smol, murderous son. That’s it. Now enjoy this fic


End file.
